


Prends ma main

by LarmedeCristal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OtaYuri Week, OtaYuri Week 2017
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarmedeCristal/pseuds/LarmedeCristal
Summary: Otayuri Week, Day 1, First Times/Confessions | "Yuri est aussi plus étrange qu’à l’ordinaire. [...] Il se sent extrêmement idiot, et a envie de se donner des baffes tellement il est pathétique et niais." | ... ou quand Yuri tente de se rapprocher encore plus d'Otabek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien !Je poste aujourd'hui le début d'un challenge, la OtaYuri Week sur Tumblr, à laquelle j'avais hâte de pouvoir participer. Donc, voici mon premier texte, sur le thème "First Times" ! Je précise que je posterai mes textes indépendamment les uns des autres. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! Bonne lecture !
> 
> Music : Free! ES OST - Never Say Never
> 
> Note : Yuri a 18 ans dans ce texte.

Yuri jette à nouveau un regard en coin à Otabek tout en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux à présent longs. Ils reviennent d’un café que le russe a absolument voulu faire découvrir à l’autre patineur. Ils ont parlé de tout et de rien, en souriant, parfois sans parler, juste en appréciant les bruits du café autour d’eux et la présence de l’autre. Cela fait à présent deux ans qu’ils sont amis et se voient assez fréquemment, étant donné qu’Otabek est venu s’installer en Russie pour son entrainement. À ses dépens, Yuri voit bien que leur relation n’a plus rien à voir avec celle de leurs débuts. Ils sont plus proches, et le kazakh sait tout de lui, lui qui ne laissait auparavant ce privilège qu’à son grand-père. Ils se jettent souvent des coups d’œil complices, des sourires… 

Yuri est aussi plus étrange qu’à l’ordinaire. Il frissonne dès que son ami l’effleure, a un grand sourire idiot qui lui monte aux lèvres malgré lui quand il l’aperçoit, il a l’irrépressible envie de le voir tout le temps. Il sait ce que ces signes signifient, en ayant eu un assez large aperçu avec Victor et le katsudon. Il se sent extrêmement idiot, et a envie de se donner des baffes tellement il est pathétique et niais. Il tourne la tête vers la mer qu’ils longent, relevant son écharpe sur son nez tout en soupirant, son souffle glacé produisant un nuage de vapeur. Il se frotte les mains pour tenter de les réchauffer, avant de lancer une œillade à celles d’Otabek. Une idée lui vient en tête, si ridicule qu’il serre les dents et fronce les sourcils en secouant la tête devant sa propre bêtise. Son mouvement doit attirer l’attention du kazakh, car ce dernier se penche légèrement vers lui, lui demandant :

\- Tout va bien, Yuri ?

Le tigre de Russie rougit follement, avant de démentir rapidement :

\- O-oui oui, tout va bien ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n’irait pas !

Son ami hausse les épaules, décidant de ne pas insister. C’est ce qu’il aime chez Otabek, il lui laisse toujours le choix. Il sait que Yuri est quelqu’un d’indépendant, de fermé, qu’il déteste qu’on lui dise ce qu’il doit faire ou qu’on empiète sur ses sentiments. S’il veut parler, il le fait, sinon, ce n’est pas grave. Yuri s’arrête d’un coup, les yeux baissés détaillant la neige sur les pavés. Il n’arrive pas à croire qu’il va vraiment dire ça…

\- En fait… commence-t-il, pas très assuré ce qui provoque un haussement de sourcil curieux de la part d’Otabek. Ça va surement te paraitre stupide mais… est-ce que je peux tenir ta main ?

Il ferme les yeux, se mordant la lèvre de dépit. Qu’est-ce qu’il peut être cruche ! Le silence s’éternise. Il savait que c’était une mauvaise idée ! Les mâchoires crispées, il se remet à marcher rapidement, dépassant Otabek.

\- Tu vois, c’était stupide ! s’écrit-il, de manière un peu agressive. Oublie-ç– 

Il n’a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le kazakh lui attrape le poignet pour le retenir, avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne. La sensation de la peau froide contre la sienne tire un frisson à Yuri qui regarde son ami, surpris, tandis qu’une légère rougeur s’empare des joues de ce dernier. Il n’a jamais laissé personne le toucher intentionnellement, hormis son grand-père. Mais là, il se sent bien. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire timidement, serrant un peu plus fort ses doigts autour de ceux d’Otabek. Ils continuent de marcher, leurs deux mains liées.


End file.
